


Help! Someone is beating up my feelings!

by mielipieli



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Renegade - Freeform, but where Dick beats Roy up, don't remember the issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: After Dick beats up Roy in the Renegade storyline, Roy goes to Grace because he feels like shit. They talk.





	

Grace raised her eyebrows at the miserable Arsenal in front of her. His hair is wet and he’s holding his chest like his ribs have been injured.

„Can I come in?“

Grace just steps aside and crosses her arms while Roy sits down on her couch. „What are you doing here?“

„Got my butt really properly handed to me“, Roy says like it explains why he showed up at her apartment at three am. It kind of does.

„Who?“

„Someone new. Calls himself Renegade. Working with Rose Wilson aka Ravager.“ Roy has settled in by burying his face in his hands and Grace is still just standing there.

„Then why do you look like someone didn’t only kick your ego?“

Roy looks up and looks really properly exhausted: „Renegade is Nightwing.“

That’s the moment Grace decides they’re going to need drinks.

————

They’re halfway through the weird really strong stuff she keeps around for when she needs to get her alcohol level way up. She’s pretty sure this particular variety was given to her by Starfire a few months ago. 

„So, Wing decided to ditch the hero thing?“, Grace asks because they’re going to be sitting here forever if he doesn’t start talking soon. And she really wants to sleep.

„I can’t believe that“, he says tone somewhere in the realm of desperation and certainty.

„Is he maybe going undercover?“

„I don’t know. Maybe… I don’t think so. ORACLE doesn’t know what’s up. He would tell her or Bats would tell her or literally anyone he would tell would tell her. If he’s undercover he didn’t tell anyone and I’m not sure whether that doesn’t worry me more. Because I know he’s been having a really rough time and if he’s reckless enough to go undercover without anyone knowing that speaks volumes for his state of mind.“

So apparently Nightwing has been having a really rough time. Grace wouldn’t know since he doesn’t really talk to anyone on the team. „What happened to him?“

„Well, this villain was going after his civilian persona by hurting his friends and then this villain wound up dead. Then a Gotham vigilante who was friends with Robin died during the gang war and he nearly died because he was shot in the leg. Then he could basically do nothing for a few months and apparently he had talked to no one about any of this shit“, Roy’s anger burned through his words. 

Grace takes a huge gulp of alcohol: „And now you’re worried about him and think he’s being purposefully reckless.“

„Yeah, that about sums it up.“

„Roy, you should probably either find a way to talk to him or wait until the problem solves itself. Now you can also decide whether you’re going to go home or sleep on my couch because I’m going back to bed where my beautiful girlfriend is“, she says and leaves the room. Then she decides to give him something else on the way: „Don’t do anything rash or reckless!“ He's already out of the window with one leg. He's probably going to do something rash AND reckless.


End file.
